


Jealous until the end

by drachoemaloy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, But not explicit, Implied Character Death, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Songfic, take it how you wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drachoemaloy/pseuds/drachoemaloy
Summary: Harry thought they would all get out and go on to save the world. Draco had other plans and used his last moments to tell Harry goodbye.It's not really a songfic but it has this beautiful song in it: Jealous by Labrinth





	Jealous until the end

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put major character death as a warning because it doesn't explicitly say so. Take it however you want.
> 
> I read another Drarry fic with this song in it but it didn't really use the song in the way that I hear it if that makes sense so I decided to use it in my own fic. I wrote this ages ago and reading back on it I wish I hadn't because it broke my heart. I'm sorry, this is quite angsty.

"Draco?" Harry was confused at why Draco was shutting the gate with him still inside. That wasn't the plan. Draco was coming with them. Draco was escaping this hell with them. After all they'd been through, he wasn't going to stay.

But, of course, that would be something Draco would do. Harry had to break up with him before he went Horcrux hunting because he knew it would hurt Draco more if he died. Draco didn't, shouldn't know Harry was still madly in love with him and was doing everything to stay alive and save him.

"Harry, we have to go," Ron called for him not looking back. They were escaping the Malfoy manor but Harry wasn't leaving without Draco.

"Draco what are you doing?" Harry tried unlocking the gate but he kept failing. He could never undo Draco's magic.

"You like it when I sing don't you?" Draco whispered. Harry looked at him like he was mad but then softened when he saw the fear in Draco's eyes.

"Yes but not now, not here." Harry tried the gates again.

"I'm jealous of the rain." Draco began to sing causing Harry to stop. He really did love Draco's voice.

"What? Draco not now."

"That falls upon your skin." Draco gave a small smile. "It's closer than my hands have been." Draco smiled down at his hands on the gate. "I'm jealous of the rain." He shook his head like it was stupid. Which it was. Draco was singing when they could get killed.

"What?" Harry was lost for words.

"Harry. What are you doing? Come on!" Hermione called. It was like she didn't know Draco existed.

"I'm jealous of the wind." As if on cue Harry felt the wind sweep through his hair and Draco smiled again. "That ripples through your clothes. It's closer than your shadow." Draco pointed to the barely seen shadow from the dim light. "Oh, I'm jealous of the wind." Draco shook his head again like it was a crazy thought.

"Draco?" Harry's voice was hardly audible.

"'Cause I wished you the best of all this world could give." Draco waved his hands gesturing to everything. "And I told you when you left me."

"I didn't, Draco I didn't. No please." Harry only then realised Draco wasn't giving up and allowed himself to cry.

"There's nothing to forgive." Draco smiled again and Harry hated it. "But I always thought you'd come back,"

"I did, Draco I'm here!" he begged.

"And tell me, all you found was heartbreak and misery." Draco allowed himself to frown as if he was upset with Harry being hurt.

"It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way you're happy without me." Then Draco looked hurt but covered it up quickly remembering Harry was there.

"I'm not Draco. I'm not. I miss you so much." Harry grabbed onto Draco's hands on the bars and Draco squeezed them.

"There's another verse," Draco whispered.

"Are you mad? Draco come on." Harry urged.

"Hermione's got some clues, Ron has the key to my Gringotts volt. In it is a portkey but it doesn't have a destination yet. It was a gift. It sort of apparates you wherever you want. You'll know what it is. Well, I hope you know what it is. I don't know where the last Horcruxes are but tell Hermione to look at the blank parchment in the moonlight. That all I overheard. Now go." Draco tried pushing him away.

"You planned this?" Harry felt another tear roll down his cheek.

"Father will be so mad at me he'll forget about you. Now go Harry." Draco tried again but Harry didn't let go.

Draco lifted one hand and Harry let go when he realised it was coming closer to him. Draco wiped away Harry's tears while sniffing his own.

"I wished you the best of all this world could give," Draco whispered.

"Draco I love you." Harry had to say it. He had to.

"No, you don't. Harry, you don't love me. You don't need me. You don't want me. I've done all I can. Now forget me and save the goddamn world because I am not crying for nothing." Draco cupped Harry's cheek.

"I'll save you. When it's over. I'll come and get you." Harry promised.

"Don't make that promise. If I see you after. I see you after. If not, then fine. Do what you need to do Harry." And with that Draco pulled away.

"No. NO. Draco No. Don't do this. No. Draco no. Please no, don't. Please." Harry begged. Ron came back to see what happened and now was pulling Harry away by the waist.

"I'm sorry mate," Ron muttered in his ear but Harry could hardly hear over his pleas.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter." Draco smiled before putting on his cold mask and turning around.

Ron had covered his mouth to be quiet meaning Harry could hear Draco's suppressed screams and fathers angry voice as they ran to safety.


End file.
